


Hell is (Marshmallow)

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 22-extra credit fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, Girl talk on How to Get your Man.





	Hell is (Marshmallow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Cheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/gifts).

“You could always just smush his face into your breasts.” Hemlock offers reasonably, handing Minfilia and Y’shtola a beer each as she sat on the floor. The three of them were sharing a tent, and had decided it was a perfect time for girl talk.   
“ _ What _ ?” Minfilia squeaked. “I can’t do that!”   
“Sure you can.” Hemlock replies. “Haurchefant  _ tries _ , but he can barely keep his eyes off of them. When he’s not staring at your boobs he’s hanging off your every word.”   
“Lord Greystone’s got it bad,” Y’shtola agreed, sniffing the beer suspiciously before taking a sip. “I’m not sure where you got the idea that Minfilia should smother him in her breasts though.”   
“Family stories mostly.” Hemlock snickered. “Grandma-my Mom’s mother, not Mum or Dad’s, the one that’s still alive, she’s bustier than  _ me _ . With much less height to balance it out. She said ‘marshmallow hell’ is the only way she ever got Grandpa to shut up.”   
“But why should  _ I  _ use it?” Minfilia asked, red-faced.   
“Well it would certainly get his attention.” Y’shtola allowed.   
“You said he was too gentlemanly, didn’t you?” Hemlock pointed out. “This would convince him that you  _ do _ want to go on a date at least. Or a tumble if that’s what you are aiming for.”   
“No!” She blurted, “No I do really like him. Isn’t it a bit..forward, though?” She fidgets.   
“Well, a bit.” Hemlock admits. “Maybe don’t do it in front of anyone.”   
“Okay.” Minfilia squeaks again.   
Y’shtola and Hemlock exchange looks, silently casting their bets on whether or not Min would go through with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'Shtola: I can't believe she did it.  
Hemlock: Me neither, but you still have to pay up.


End file.
